1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of introducing resin into a gap between a substrate and a semiconductor chip to produce an electronic component (a flip chip) and apparatuses used therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally a method using a die (receiving resin) formed of a fixed top part and a movable bottom part to introduce resin to produce an electronic component is known. In this method, resin is introduced between a substrate and each of a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted on the substrate via a bump integrally (Hereinafter a substrate with a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted thereon will be referred to as a “substrate with chips mounted thereon”).
The aforementioned electronic component production method proceeds as follows: initially, a substrate with chips mounted thereon is fitted into a setting recess provided in the bottom part. Then the top and bottom parts are clamped together, when the plurality of semiconductor chips are fitted into a resin receiving cavity provided in the top part.
Then, a resin material heated and thus melted in a pot provided to the bottom part for supplying the resin material is pressurized by a plunger and thus introduced into the cavity. In the cavity, the semiconductor chips have their top and lateral sides and gaps between the chips and the substrate filled with the resin.
After a period of time required for the melted resin to set has elapsed, the top and bottom parts are unclamped. A substrate with resin molded (set) on the semiconductor chips' top and lateral sides and gaps between the chips and the substrate is thus obtained.
The substrate with the resin mold is then cut as required to provide a piece having a resin mold corresponding to each of the semiconductor chips.
In the above described conventional resin introduction method when in the cavity a substrate with a resin mold is to be produced the plurality of semiconductor chips may have different heights. Furthermore, the chips may have an upper surface inclining relative to the substrate's main surface. This may result in a gap formed between the cavity's ceiling and any of the upper surfaces of the chips. In the resin introduction step the gap may receive melted resin. As a result, the semiconductor chip may have the upper surface with resin flash formed thereon disadvantageously.